


and there will be no tenderness

by SiriCerasi



Series: this world is gonna burn [2]
Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Dark, F/M, Gen, Past Sexual Assault, Sexual Assault, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriCerasi/pseuds/SiriCerasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU post-4.06) “Oh, don’t stop,” he pants, when she releases him. His eyes are shining with a light that borders on insanity, and Jordan shrinks away. “Is that all you’ve got?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	and there will be no tenderness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrimaryScavQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimaryScavQueen/gifts).



> **Spoilers** : through 4.06, although I'm pretending the last scene didn't happen  
>  **Warnings** : blood, physical assault, pre-sexual assault, vague thoughts of past sexual assault. 
> 
> **A/N** : Written for the haven_fic [comment meme](http://haven-fic.livejournal.com/65625.html) over at LJ. Prompt by [BelovedJoy331](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedJoy331/pseuds/BelovedJoy331): "bloodstains on the carpet". She is my sadist BFF and you can blame this fic on her.
> 
> Title/lyrics from [Hatefuck](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1NgXGJiunYo) by The Bravery.

_if i put my hands around your wrists would you fight them?_  
 _if i put my fingers in your mouth would you bite them?_  
 _so many things that i would do if i had my way with you..._  


**xxx**

It’s his eyes that give him away, power-hungry and full of a lust that terrifies her, shakes her more than any Trouble ever could. More than the thought of keeping her curse for the rest of her like. She backs away and he grabs for her, just missing her arm, but as she takes another step she trips over the edge of a chair and falls hard on the floor.

He _smiles_. Reaches for her.

The reaction is instinctive, primal, drawn from anger and terror and betrayal long past. Still as potent as it was the day it sprang into being. She tears one glove off, lashing out, grabbing Wade’s arm where his shirt has pulled away from his wrist and he _screams_ , writhing. The sound is somehow not as agonized as it should be, enough pleasure in it to twist Jordan’s stomach. She wants him to hurt. She wants to _hurt him_.

"Oh, don’t stop,” he pants, when she releases him. His eyes are shining with a light that borders on insanity, and Jordan shrinks away. “Is that all you’ve got?”

“You’re a _monster_ ,” she chokes, back against the wall. The irony of that statement doesn’t escape her, as she frantically pulls her other glove off considering the best way to hurt him. But he leers at her, licking his lips, and there’s nothing human about it.

He shrugs absently, watching her with a predatory gaze as she sheds the gloves. “Keep going,” he purrs, kneeling on the ground before her. “Show me more of that deadly skin of yours, hm?”

Jordan kicks out with one boot, catching his jaw. She hears his head snap sideways and he rocks back, spitting blood, _smiling_. “That’s more like it.” Suddenly the smile is gone and he lashes out, hitting her cheek nearly as hard as she’d kicked his. Jordan tastes blood. She tries to swallow it, to keep it from him, but Wade’s feral grin returns and he grabs her chin with one gloved hand, sticking one finger in her mouth and coming away damp and deep red. He inhales deeply, caresses his finger across his own lips with his eyes closed in ecstasy, and Jordan retches the rest of the blood onto the floor.

His eyes blaze silver and he’s on her, weight pinning her legs to the floor. She flails under him, a panicked whimper tearing from her throat as he grabs her arms, pressing them to the wall.

“Now, now,” he murmurs, raising one hand to stroke her cheek. She feels her own blood smear across her skin. “Isn’t this what you wanted?”

“Stop,” she whimpers. She doesn’t want to beg, she’s never begged in her life – but then, maybe she should’ve before. Maybe she wouldn’t be _here_ if she had. “Please, Wade. Stop.”

He leans forward, lips grazing her cheek against the blood experimentally. He twitches a little, but there’s no screaming, and the smile returns to his face.

“Oh, my dear, but we’re just getting started.”

**xxx**

_i can't keep secrets that i know - how you want me_  
 _you can tear your nails into my skin, you won't stop me_  
 _you can twist and scream into the air_  
 _no one can hear you here_  


**Author's Note:**

> TBC...?


End file.
